The Love Club
by Missmayflower
Summary: Melanie Stryder and Jared Howe meet in high school. They try to fight their feelings, and successfully do until they run into each other in the future once again. Wanda can't help but make fun of how oblivious they are to each other. But what happens in the future when Jared finds someone else and is going to marry her, what will Melanie finally admit?JelaniexOwanda
1. The Love Club

_**Melanie Stryder;**_

_She was what you could almost call perfect. Her light brown hair fell perfectly to her shoulders. She was wise beyond her years, and everyone knew it. Everyone could see how much devotion for school ran through her veins, how much she craved to be successful. Sadly, things in life don't always work out the way we want them to. Her parents, who are wealthy, are never around. She doesn't mind it, they were ignorant anyways. Her focus is her uncle, and her little brother Jamie. Oh Jamie, he is so naive. He doesn't see the harsh way the world turns, and he doesn't accept the fact that his parents would choose an expensive wine over him. But the love for her little brother coursed hard through Melanie's veins. She has a best friend named Wanda, who is nothing like her I guess you could say. Wanda is sweet and loving, while Melanie is strong and stubborn. Melanie is very much loving to, but there are walls to be broken down. She has yet to ever find someone who could warm her outer levels and let her love flow like hot lava. Wanda is dating Ian, a kid who's heart settles deeply in Wanda's hands. You would that with everyone being so young, you couldn't find someone to say forever to._

_Melanie groaned, it was the first day of her senior year. She had successfully gotten through high school, along with her parents needs to push her to be perfect. Melanie knew her parents were long gone in some other country, doing who knows what. The harsh reality hit Melanie as she heard her phone alarm grow in volume, she regretting setting it that way. Sadly, she would have to leave her dying uncle alone while her and Jamie went to school. He was a sweet man, her uncle Jeb. She was close to him, for he was more of a father figure than the man who's blood runs deep within her veins. She knew her little brother didn't have to be up for a while, but he enjoyed seeing his sister in the mornings. She was an upper class man, always the top in her class. She was on the soccer and track team, clearly spreading herself a little too thin._

_**Melanie's point of view;**_

I groaned as i stood up from my bed,the heat greeting my body. It was warm outside, and the sun shined through her window. I stretched my body, throwing my arms up into the air. I was used to getting up this early, but that doesn't mean i enjoyed it. I drug my tired numb limbs over to her closet, finding some shorts and throwing a tank top on. I figured the school would be a little chilly so I quickly grabbed a cardigan, making my outfit a little more comfortable. I heard my phone vibrate, it's most likely Wanda asking me what she should wear. I rolled my eyes, she really tried to hard some times to impress Ian. It didn't take a scientist to see the way he looked at her, he was always so impressed,even if she wore sweatpants. I brushed my hair out and grabbed some flats, heading downstairs. I quickly wrote Jaime a note for his first day of 7th grade, I don't like the idea of him growing up. I checked my phone and grabbed my book bag and walked outside, making sure to lock the door. I didn't mind driving to school by myself, it beat rising with Ian and Wanda. I mean they were cute and all, but it gets a little old some times. I turned the key on, and made my way to school. I couldn't help but sing a long to my favorite songs, I needed to be some what happy before I went to school. I pulled into the school, parking beside Wanda. I stepped out of the car to see them making out against her car. I rolled my eyes, but I caught a glimpse of someone. Jared. He was the usual asshole, with a bad reputation. The rumors told me that he successfully put someone in the hospital, and almost knocked up a 16 year old. I shuttered at the thought of someone being so, well bad. He was walking out of his car, with the group of the others. I'm surprised he had friends, but he did. He was the kind of guy that girls only looked at, they wouldn't make a move on him. Surely, he didn't have a problem with making a move on every girl that he seen. I rolled my eyes as he walked by, smoking a cigarette.

"Wanda I'm going inside."

"Okay I'll meet you at your locker." She said as she kept making out with Ian. I rolled my eyes once again, and walked up the stairs to see Lily standing with Wes.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked me as I made my way over to her.

"Going to my locker, you guys want to join?"

They both nodded as we made our way into the school. It didn't bother me that this was our last year in this school, it actually made me proud. I've worked as hard as I could so I could maybe get somewhere and get a wonderful job. I got to my locker, and lily had a frown in her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I looked at the combination written down on a piece of paper.

"We don't have lockers beside each other anymore." She frowned as she kissed Wes goodbye.

"Then who is beside me?" I asked as I looked around. Lily waved goodbye as I faced my locker once again. Then a smell filled my lungs, a manly smell. I took a deep breath in as I looked to see who the great smell was coming from. I could have mentally killed myself when I seen it was Jared, standing there with a group of guys. I quickly shut my locker and made my way to my classes.

It was my last class of the day, and it was all going pretty good. Me and Wanda had most classes together, because we were on the same academic level. I walked into the class with Wanda, and took a seat kind of in the back with her. We were talking when the sound of the teachers voice broke the chatter.

"Good morning class, you all know my name. I just want to say I hope we can all have a good year here in science." He said before he got interrupted by someone walking in.

"Oh look who cared to join us, Jared Howe. I heard about you, and I won't tolerate being late. Three lates and your out." He said while Jared rolled his eyes and sat down behind me and Wanda.

"I hope we have a nice long friendship." Jared cockily said as he crossed his arms. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how rude he was. Why would someone ever bother to come to school if they are going to have a bad attitude about it?

"So we are going to be doing a little project called impress me. I want you all to make something a partner I assign you, and you two have to make something that impresses me. Now if your going to make a volcano, it better be amazing." He said, I wasn't really focused on him though. My eyes kept glancing to the figure behind me. He was sitting up with his arms infront of him,clearly not paying attention. The sight of his attitude just made me angry, how could someone be so negative? The rude look he plastered on his face surely ruined his good looks.

"Ms. Stryder, what was I saying?" He said as he looked at me. I knew everyone was scared of him, but it didn't phase me. Although I had no clue as to what he said.

"He's going to give us partners." Wanda mumbled under her breath beside me.

I couldn't thank her enough in my head.

"Your giving us partners." I said, not missing a beat. I didn't need him to think I was going to slack off, and him not like me. He just smiled and nodded at me, as I looked down.

"I hope were partners." I said to her as he started calling names off. I at least wanted to get either lily or Wanda, preferably Wanda.

"Lily and Wanda." He called out, crushing my wants.

"Sorry Mel, you'll get someone good." She said before she moved to a lab table with lily. I couldn't help but feel like something annoying was going to happen.

"Melanie and Jared." His voice boomed out.

Of course, I was right. I groaned as I turned and looked at Jared.

_**So I wrote this story back in November and I'm just now uploading it, mainly because of my two stories I'm current writing. So by this time I will most likely have all the chapters done, so tune in while I upload them. :) and thanks for reading, an please review.**_


	2. Tennis Court

_**Hopefully you guys will review this, and hopefully at this time I will have more stories out! Well please enjoy and leave some good feedback. :)**_

_Melanie's point of view;_

Why do these have to happen to me? You know sometimes I think my life is just meant to be hell. I really just think I must have been a horrible child to get all of this now. I groaned in my head before I got up and walked to a lab table and waited for him. He kept the same face as he walked over and sat down beside me. I smelt the same familiar smell like I did this morning. I knew we had to get to work but I wasn't going to work alone.

"Hey, I'm Melanie." I mean of course I knew of him, but that's about all. I mean yeah it's a little rude to kind of judge him, but he isn't giving me a reason not to. Of course he didn't answer my statement, asshole.

"Okay, well we can meet today after school at the science lab at 4:30?" I said, I thought the idea of a really cool volcano could be great. Plus, I just needed to get more good grades and finally pass. I guess you could say I always have my future on my mind. I'm sure out teacher wouldn't mind us using the lab either considering we had a student lab and anyone could use it with a teachers pass. He just shrugged.

"Okay then I guess I will see you then." I murmured. I guess this will be a little harder than I thought it would be. I hoped he wouldn't end up standing me up, I mean he wouldn't be that rude right? The class passed fairly quickly, and I couldn't help but think of what I would make for dinner tonight. I mean for Jamie, I need to lose some weight. My coach told me if I wanted to run faster than I needed to drop some pounds. I'm guessing I could lose a good 10 pounds. I sighed as I said goodbye to Wanda and made my way to sit in the lab. I took out all of my supplies and waited for him. About a half hour passed and my anger grew, I guess I can give him 5 more minutes.

Well five minutes, and he's not here. I could hear myself sigh as I packed all of my items into my bag. I actually thought he would be decent and maybe help me on this stupid project. I groaned as I made my way to the door, pulling out my phone only to run into a smirking Jared.

"Your late." I glared at him. That smirk really pissed me off more than anyone will ever know.

"Sorry babe." He said as he walked over to a lab table. I hated it when he called me babe, it made my temper tip even a little more. I could feel it about to boil over, but then I would fail this stupid project.

"Don't call me babe." I kind of growled, I didn't mean to sound as rude as it did. But he was late and I needed to get back home to Jaime. I couldn't help steal a couple looks at Jared, and I'm pretty sure he caught me. I stared to get everything out of my bad once again and setting it on the table.

"Do you have a laptop?" I asked him as I opened mine up. I seen the look he gave me, which meant that was a no.

"Then we will work together." I said, and his face seemed to have relaxed a bit. He didn't talk much, which made him always come off as rude.

"Cool." That was all he said, in literally the only once trying to start a conversation here, and it's annoying.

"So I say we just do a really big volcano." I suggested. I knew it would be easy and we could easily make it here, without any problems at all.

"That sounds easy." Oh my god, did I almost get a sentence from him.

Well we spent a good two hours trying to figure how we would make basically a bad ass volcano. We were walking out of the school when I stopped to talk to Jared.

"So tomarrow?the same time?" He actually asked me a question.

"I have soccer and track everyday but Monday." I told him, and I knew that even if I was tired I would still have to do this dumb project.

"Oh well, then I guess we can't meet anymore." He said while putting on a fake sad voice. I felt the urge to just smack him, but I knew that would be rude.

"Actually you can come over at 5, my house." I told him while writing down my address on a little piece of paper and handing it to him.

"Already inviting me over babe?" He said in a cocky tone. I seriously felt the urge to smack him over the head with my books now.

"Don't call me babe." I basically yelled. I could see him smirk slightly once again. You know that damn smirk made me want to run him over with my car.

"I like it when girls play hard." He said, as he got dangerously close to my face. I could feel my arms go up in an automatic reaction and push at his chest a little. I seen his eyes catch something behind me, and turn cold, quickly. I turned to see a guy walking towards us.

"Oh look who it is, Jared." His voice echoed in my ear. I looked at Jared's face, which looked very serious.

"Kyle." He growled. I could hear the anger ringing in my ears, it was actually giving me a headache. Not to mention in stuck in between them in this awkward situation.

"Who's your cute little friend?" The guy echoed. What a creep. I could feel my face give him a dirty look as I backed up and accidentally ran into Jared. When I looked at him, he looked stunned. It was most likely because he forgot I was here.

"Melanie go home." He growled at me. Hey you don't have to tell me twice, but I felt like my feet couldn't move. I felt like they were glued to the ground, they were jello.

"Melanie? What a cute name. Matches such a pretty face." He said as he walked closer to me. I seen Jared walk past me, and I couldn't help but see the anger through his body language.

"Melanie, leave, now." Jared was yelling now. I could see his veins begin to become visible on his neck.

I could feel my legs once again as I began to walk away from this very awkward situation. I didn't bother to say goodbye, I just wanted to flee the scene. I've heard what Jared has been capable of, but I never actually heard him yell before. I got into my car, and cursed when the engine roared and the two guys shot their heads to look at me. Leave it to my parents to buy me a car that they just want to show off. Thank god the window was up so they couldn't see my face, I turned the radio up as I made my way home. Quickly running into the house to make Jamie dinner.

"How was your day sweet cheeks?" I asked him. I always loved to call him childish little nick names. I could see him give me a look, but he wasnt as old as he thought he was. He explained to me that he seen this really pretty girl and he's too afraid to talk to her.

"You just go up and tell her she's pretty." I told him as I did the dishes. I knew it was wrong to skip dinner, but my mind was pounding so many thoughts into my head. Track and soccer were my life, and I could certainly lose a little weight over it. I made my way upstairs to check on my uncle who was peacefully sleeping. I smiled as I closed his door, making my way to the shower. I couldn't shake the scenario from this evening, I've never seen someone so angry. I quickly did my homework and fell asleep, not wanting to spend anymore time sleeping. My life was slowly seeping through the cracks and into hell. I haven't heard from my parents in a month, I only get letter with money orders. I know I should get a job, but all I've wanted was to become a soccer player, or a doctor. I've always wanted to help people, I guess it's in my making. That was all interrupted by the thought; was I not good enough? Is that why my parents basically ignore us.

_**Awe, poor Melanie. So why does Jared have a problem with Kyle? I see problems coming up. Please please review!**_


	3. Bravado

_**All the Jelanie love.. I can't take it. But max&saoirse are deff my otp.**_

_**Melanie's point of view;**_

I woke up the next morning, and I could see that my eyes were slightly swelled. I'm very well aware that I need to be strong for my little brother, but even the strong fall down some times in the dark. I could feel my body tell me I should get up, so I can maybe make myself look a little decent. I groaned, exhaustion was still fogging up my mind.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed some Nike leggings and slid them on. Lets see I can either grab a decent shirt or grab a Nike hoodie? I groaned, and grabbed a shirt. I threw on a cami, and put my shear top over it. I slid on my Nike shoes and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I knew I wouldn't wear makeup today even if my life depended on it. I could hear Wanda in my head telling me no boy is going to like a girl that doesn't try. Even though it was only in my head, I still rolled my eyes. I walked into the kitchen and I could hear my stomach growl, and I went to grab a cereal bar when something reminded me of what the coach said. I grabbed a protein bar for later, and a water. I left Jamie a note telling him his lunch money was on the counter and to tell that girl he likes her. I ran out of the door locking it and got into my car and drove to school. I knew I would be running late, but I didn't mind. I got to school and went to my locker to see Jared holding a kid against the locker by his shirt. I felt uncomfortable going directly to my locker, but I sucked it up. I walked up to it, and seen the kids mouth was bleeding. I opened it and put my stuff in, and I wasn't expecting what happened next.

"Morning,Stryder." Jared said as he turned and smirked at me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his smirk, it was the same one he always wore.

"Morning,Jared." I mumbled before I walked away to my classes. The whole day until 6th period was a blur of me sleeping on and off. I walked Into the class and sat down in my seat only to move to the lab seats. Of course, Jared was late. I rolled my eyes as I slightly drifted off to sleep, only to be woke up. I looked over to see the same smirk I had just seen. I groaned as I sat my head back down against my arm.

"Well aren't you the rude one today." I heard someone say. Thinking it would be someone else I whipped my head up with a glare. Only to see Wanda standing there and smiling.

"Oh hey, whatsup?" I said while I sat up, mentally trying to wake up. I looked over to see Jared sitting beside me still sleeping on the desk. I couldnt help but laugh a little, before I gently shook him.

"So how's the lab partner." Wanda said as she winked at me. I couldn't help but lightly groan as I shook Jared once again.

"This is such a fun time, I never want it to end." I said sarcastically, only to hear a laugh from Wanda. Her laugh was getting louder and I turned to see Jared smirking at me, with one eyebrow raised.

"No, don't even say anything. And don't you dare smirk." I said to him, only to hear him laugh. Wanda was now basically dying of laughter on the floor, thank god the teacher isn't in here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind because Wanda and lily work a little too hard. Wanda walked away and I turned to Jared.

"Don't be so uptight babe." He said as he winked at me.

"I'm not uptight." I rolled my eyes at him, only to hear the bell ring. I guess I must have slept through the entire class.

"But I know something that probably is." He winked at me. I couldn't help but groan in disgust.

I walked out of the class and made my way to the track outside. My bones ached today, and my stomach grumbled. I began to eat the protein bar and changing into nike shorts quickly and then began to practice with the team. After practice I made my way to the store quickly to pick up stuff for dinner. I knew Jamie loved grilled chicken and noodles. I got into the house with groceries and sat then down before I leaned my head down on the counter.

"Hey Mel." I heard Jamie say from behind me. I snapped my head around still leaning down to see a Jared. Oh god, I look so bad.

"Jared what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to quickly pull my shorts down. Too late, I could already see his smirk.

"You told me to come, and here I am." He said while ruffling Jamie's hair.

"He's good company." Jared said and Jamie's smile grew in size.

"I'm gonna go get a shower real quick, I'll be right back, is that okay?" I asked while looking at the two of them. Jamie nodded and ran to get a drink. I was about to walk up the steps when Jared lightly grabbed my arm. I could feel a spark jolt throughout me, as I looked at his face. For some reason, I could look away from him.

"Those shorts make your ass look incredible." He whispered while he winked at me. I could help but glare at him and continue to walk up the steps.

I quickly got out of the shower and threw on the outfit I had worn to school. I left my hair wet as I threw it into a simple pony tail as I walked downstairs. I seen the two boys watching tv and laughing at something. I just pray to god that he didn't corrupt my brother in the little bit of time I left them together.

"That was fast." He said while he looked up, and scooted over and grabbed a notebook out. I mean he was being sort of decent now, but that could change anytime now. We worked for a good two hours before I told him that I needed to make dinner and he was more than welcomed to stay.

"I'd rather not." He scoffed, I couldn't tell the expression my face made but I don't think it was good.

"Why the hell not? I'm just trying to be nice you don't have to be rude." I said as I got up and collected all of my papers and put them away.

"Fine ill stay." He said as he put his arms up, a show of defeat. I could see he was a little surprised about my outbursts. I got up and made everyone dinner, and thoughts of what the coach said started to slice me into tiny slivers. It felt like I wasn't good enough to even be on the team, to even have my parents. I took a deep breath in and sat down without a plate of dinner for myself.

"I think I pulled something today running." I told Jamie with a fake smile, he didn't nor would he ever know about my inner wars. It's my fault that I let must get this gross and fat. I've always been told I looked perfect an anyone would kill to have my body, but now I would kill to have my dream body. I could see Jared giving me weird looks, but thankfully he was leaving. I told him I would see him tomorrow, and little did I know I sure would.

_**So what do you think will happen? Ouh I love reviews. :) **_


	4. Glory And Gore

_**This is going to be a fun chapter. :)**_

_**And guys this is all going to be in Melanie's point of view, so now I won't have to keep writing pov.**_

I woke up the next morning with my stomach growling. I knew It was hungry, and that I was being foolish. I groaned as I got up and made my way downstairs to make breakfast for myself. I quickly made eggs and then ran back upstairs to get dressed. I know I shouldn't but I can't help but feel a deep regret from eating. I know this is all stupid teenage stuff, but I can't shake the thought from my head. I can't help but wonder why my coach had to say anything. I sighed as I grabbed a pair of shorts, and I couldn't help but notice they were high waisted. Wanda insisted on me getting them, because that was the style. I couldn't wait for fall, all the sweaters. I reached into my closet to find a tank top with a lace like cardigan to go over it. I threw on some sandals and I grabbed my bag as I ran outside. I always some how made myself kind of late. I know I have like 5 minutes until the bell, but I can't help but feel a little off today. I can tell that I'm out of it, by the way the classes seem fogged. I was walking to fourth period with Wanda, our free period. It was a beautiful warm day out, and the guys were practicing football outside. We walked outside and sat down on the grass, Wanda loved to see Ian shirtless, me, I was all for the other guys that didn't look like Ian. We sat down in the grass, and I peeled my cardigan off. It was hot out, and I didn't need to sweat.

"He's so dreamy." Wanda said as she stared at Ian. I'm pretty sure she was mentally touching him. You can see the way they look at each other, it's like they've found their other half. I mean I give her props if they stay together forever, but it might be rare.

"Oh so dreamy." I mocked her, as I fake stared at her boyfriend. I knew she wouldn't get jealous, because she knew I had no taste in the O'shea line. One time she tried to hook me up with his Cousin,and that didn't go so good. I literally do not find those boys attractive.

She playfully pushed me and we began to laugh, until I looked up and seen something that took my breath away. It was a guy that should be a model, running across the field. I couldn't help but stare. From here he looked like pure perfection, and I couldn't help but wonder who it is.

"He's the hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on." I said as I shook Wanda's arm pulling her attention to him, sadly the volume of my voice echoed the field. I turned to see some guys smirking at me, but one stood out. The one, I just basically drooled over.

"Hey, I've only got eyes for Ian." She said as she still stared at Ian. I could feel my eyes roll.

"So I take you two have?" I asked before she cut me off.

"Oh god no." She said as her cheeks turned a bright red color, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why have you not hit that? You guys have been together since what 9th grade?" I said as I teased her. In reality me and Wanda were both pure as a white sheet that was bought brand new.

I seen Wanda's face grow a smirk, I knew I didn't want to turn to see what she was looking at. I turned though, out of pure curiosity. It was Jared. He was the model looking player, the one I basically just drooled over. And now it was a front row seat to his perfection. I couldn't speak, I could only look.

"Come to watch me, Stryder?" He said with a smirk. That dumb smirk that I hated. I knew if I said anything that sounded like a yes, I would admit in a way that I was attracted to him.

"Absolutely not." I said as I looked away. Sadly I could see a grin form on Wanda's face, as something turned and clicked in her head.

"I thought he was the hottest guy you've ever laid eyes on?" She mocked me. I could feel my cheeks heat up, I really just wanted to run an hide. I would so get her back later for that. I didn't want to see that dumb smirk that I knew was on his face. Instead I felt him sit down beside me, the sweat dripping down his face and body. It was plain to see he had ran his fingers through his hair, slightly making it stick up a little. I could feel my body take a liking to his.

"Your not the first Stryder." He said as he smirked at me. I could notice by the way he was sitting, that his arms were muscular. I could mentally see myself trying to shut my eyes. I felt like a little girl who has just seen her crush for the first time.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I'll just have to wait in the back of the line." I said as I pouted. I couldn't help but fake a sad voice, earning a laugh from him and Wanda.

"I think I might be able to move you to the front of the line." He said as he playfully winked at me. I knew if I smiled or blushed, than he would take it the wrong way. Instead I playfully pushed him.

"In your dreams Howe." I said as he got up, shaking the grass off his shorts. I knew I was stubborn, and I also knew I couldn't break my shell.

"Actually in my dreams, you scream my full name." He said as he began to run back towards the field. I could feel my cheeks heat up once again, I didn't even want to face Wanda.

"Oh the sexual tension." She joked, as I turned to her with a glare. I could see her eyes grow wide, but she couldn't help but laugh. She knew I would wait to get her back.

It was now the class that I had with Jared, my last class of the day. I felt miserable and moody, I really just wanted to go home. I was already at the lab table, waiting impatiently for Jared. I'm not sure why he would be late for class, but it was annoying. I was annoyed by everyone. I sat my head against the desk, I could tell it was going to be that time of the month. I heard someone sit down beside me, I groaned.

"Your late." I said, rudely.

"Sorry." I heard him say, and I seen it in my head. I seen him shrug his shoulders, it made me more annoyed.

"Your always sorry right?" I snapped my head up to glare at him.

"I was late, I got held back in a class, calm down." That did it. I could feel my glare burn him, my anger was playing games with me.

"Calm down? I actually want to do good and get somewhere-" I was cut off by the teacher staring at us.

"Would you like to share?" He asked as he looked at us. Jared shook his head but all it took was the cocky look Jared gave everyone.

"Office, you two, now." He demanded. I could feel myself get angrier. If he would have just kept his mouth shut. I stood up and put my stuff away as I stormed out of the room. I made my way down to the principles, and sat down waiting for Jared.

"Do you have to be such a brat?" He asked, obviously a little pissed off.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" I could see he was taken back by my language.

"I'm sorry did I piss the princess off?" He yelled. I couldn't help but get annoyed.

"Yes because you know me so well." I yelled. I could see him scoff, as if he actually knew me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Jared Howe, my life is so hard. Why don't I just go around acting like a badass, when in reality all I am is a scared little boy." I yelled back. I could see his face tighten. He was clearly getting angry.

"I'm sorry I don't have a perfect life, but I'm not a princess remember? I'm sorry I actually have to go out and do things for myself. You irritable spoiled brat." He yelled at me, I could feel my veins flood with heat and anger.

"I hate you, so much. All you do is judge people." I yelled, as I stood up.

"Cause your any better?" He said as he met my height. I felt my anger take over as I walked away, storming out of the room.

"And don't bother coming over, I'll do this thing by myself." I screamed at him. Only to be met with him walking the other way. I would have left if I didn't have a soccer game. I groaned as I made my way to the locker room,cursing all the way there. I knew Wanda wouldn't be there, Ian had a football game. It was right after my game, and she didn't want to be rushed because it was out of town. I couldn't help but feel angry at her, it was always him over me. I walked into the locker room and quickly changed, pulling my hair up. I sat down on the bench, waiting for everyone else to come in so we could practice early. And they did, and they all got dressed. We agreed to practice outside, we all knew the sun was blazing. Thankfully we practiced, but the sun wasnt on our side. We all peeled our jerseys off, wearing a sports bra. I could feel someone's eyes on me as I turned to see the Kyle kid that Jared has been so mad about. I shook it off as I continued to play with my team. Thankfully the game passed with ease and we won, all I wanted to do was get to Jamie. It was dark outside now, mainly because all of us girls waited around and talked and celebrated. I was now saying goodbye to everyone and making my way to my car. I just hung up the phone with Jamie telling him I was coming home to make him food. I was at my car when I felt someone grab me around the waist. I started to panic horribly, my keys in my hand. I felt them push my against my car, their hand over my mouth. So much for not parking by everyone else, I could kick myself in the head for that. What I needed to do now was get away from this physco. A light from the moon shone into the face, it was Kyle. I felt my body begin to squirm in panic.

"Your so hot shirtless." He said in my ear, I could feel my knees grow weak. I wanted to get away from the freak. I needed to get away. I tried to claw him, but it didn't work. It only made him angry. I felt tension against my throat, a something sharp touched it. I tried to kick him, only to feel his fist come in contact with my eye. I yelped in pain, this was going to far. I finally came to my senses and stabbed his arm with my key, kicking him between the legs. He crouched down in pain, away from my car. I quickly got in the car, locking the door. Starting the engine and taking off, I could feel my eyes water from the pain. I know I have bruises on my eye and most likely my neck. I couldn't help but think about how bad this night was. I got home, and I could feel my eye swell alittle, telling Jamie I got hit in the face with a ball. He laughed, as he began to joke about me being a klutz. I quickly made him dinner and went and got a shower. I could feel myself break down, as I slid against the shower wall.

Thankfully the next day came quickly.

I woke up, feeling sore and tired. I could almost imagine what my face looked like, I shuffled my feet to my mirror. Gasping at the bruise that took over basically the whole side of my right eye. The apple of my cheek was basically straight purple with a mixture of a deep blue. I could see faint traces of his hands on my neck. I sighed as I walked to my closet, trying not to cry. How could I let myself be so weak?

I slid on leggings and a hoodie, and slowly made my way downstairs. I wanted to run and cry and hide in my room, my face looked horrible.

I made my way into school, trying to hide my face. I seen Jared at his locker, with his guys friends. I knew I had to go to my locker, and they would see me. I walked by, catching Jared's gaze, his eyes lightly wide. When I got to my locker, I seen him look at me as I lifted my face up more to be able to reach my books on the top shelf. I couldn't help but notice him walk away, with an angry look on his face.

What did he have to be angry about? His life wasnt complete hell.

_**Well thanks Kyle, for ruining Melanie's face ya asssssshole.**_

_**Reviews please. :)**_


	5. Walk On By

_**Ugh, I just love this story and the fact that I'm waiting to release it kills me, maybe I won't..hmm, if it comes early, just know I love it too much.**_

Imagine walking down the school hallways with everyone's eyes watching you. I was on my way to meet Wanda, it was our free period. Of course, she wanted to watch Ian practice, but I wanted to run and hide. I didn't want to face her, I avoided her all until now. I took a deep shuttered breath in as I seem her walk up to me, we were almost outside.

"What the hell happened to you?" She screeched. I could see the worry written all over her face, but I didn't want sympathy.

"Jamie accidentally hit me in the face with a football." Looks like I could actually lie for a living. She shot me a smile, as I faked a laugh. I knew she didn't fully believe it, but she had too. No one had to know about anything that happened, we were now outside. We sat in the same spot, and Wanda had her eyes glued to Ian. I knew I shouldn't take her attention away from him, but someone caught my attention. I could feel my breath hitch, Jared was looking at me. I quickly got up, without bothering Wanda, and I tried to quickly walk away. I felt something collide with my face, something hard and rubber. It stung my cheek, as I felt myself go down. It was a football. I turned to see the guys laughing, well all but Jared. I claimed my balance, and stood up. I was fully aware of my bloody lip, as I walked over to them. I had the ball in my hand, as I glared at all the guys.

"Was that funny?" I yelled, as I seen some of them hush down. I seen Ian quickly rush over, obviously too see what was coming in between his practice.

"What's going on?" He asked. I seen Wanda quickly run up to me. Clearly today wasnt my day.

"It's obviously funny to throw footballs at girls. You do know what I thinks funny?" I yelled once again, slightly lowering my voice. I found the face of the kid that threw it, his body was in front of me. I brought my leg up and kicked him, as hard as I could. I seen his face grow pain as he fell to the floor, gasping for air. I seen Ian look at me with wide eyes, clearly noticing my eye. I turned away from him, walking towards the school. Wanda followed after me, trying to stop me half way.

"Mel, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what happened back there." She said as she pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but feel someone's eyes on me, Jared's.

the rest of my classes went on fine, well all but my last period. It was awkward, and quite. I couldn't help but steal looks at Jared, who looked different today. His face was hard, and cold, almost dangerous. I quickly glanced over him, hoping he wouldn't notice. That's all class was, stolen glances. The bell rang, but the guilt was now swallowing me in. I judged him, before I could even get to know him. Sure, I kind of got to know him, but I shouldn't have even yelled at him. This was all my fault. Stupid me. I'll just apologize, and we can finish this project. And then maybe we can just be like friends. I sighed as I got into my car and went home. I'll cook Jamie food and then I'll go to Jared's. I walked into the house, checked on Jeb, and then began to make food for Jamie. He looked happy today.

"Why so happy?" I asked him, as I finished cooking Mac n cheese.

"I told this girl I liked her, and she said she liked me too." He was so cute. I'm not sure who could would disagree.

I put the food on his plate.

"I have to go see Wanda real quick, lock the doors and don't let anyone in. Oh and eat, I'll be back ASAP." I told him as I kissed his head and grabbed my keys. I was about to walk out the door, but I noticed I was sweating. I quickly ran upstairs and changed into jean shorts and a tee shirt before I ran back downstairs and left.

I knew of where Jared lived, everyone knew where each other lived in this washed up town. I was trying to think of what to say, when I pulled up to his house. I got out of my car and seen two shadows on his porch. I slowly walked towards him, and seen someone I never wanted to see again.

"Jared." I said, it was barely a whisper. I highly doubt he heard it, but Kyle's smirk told Jared I was here.

"Look who it is, I missed your body baby, you didn't have to run away." I heard Kyle say, as I shivered in disgust. I didn't even want to see Jared's face, but the way he hit Kyle, kind of told me he was angry.

"You touched her?" I heard Jared growl, as he held Kyle to the wall by his throat. This clearly didn't look good for Kyle, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Boy did I, her smooth skin. It's a shame I had to hurt her pretty little face." I heard another slap of flesh collide. I felt my hands bring themselves up to my mouth. Was Jared really sticking up for me?

"What? Do you want her to see how you lived? You were the same as me. She'd run if she ever seen the real you." Kyle said, as blood dripped from his face. I heard him groan as he clutched his stomach.

"Jared, I came to talk." I tried to say. This time he heard it though. He pushed Kyle off of his porch, and I moved myself away from Kyle. He was a horrible person, not to mention he didn't mind hitting a girl. I couldn't help but feel nervous now, what would I say? I made my way closer to Jared, trying to focus.

"What do you want?" He asked, sharply. Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be as easy I thought it would.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." I choked on the words. The flooded my lungs, and then cut my throat like slivers of glass. I was not one to apologize, but my future came before my thick head.

"It's fine." He said before he faced his door.

"So, come over tomorrow?" Was this too early to ask?

He just nodded and I made my way back to my car, feeling slightly relived. I didn't need Jared to like me, but I didn't want him to hate me.

_**So how will their study/project go tomorrow? Hmmm hmm. Very interesting. :) reviews please.**_


	6. Biting Down

_**So I know on a review someone said they seen or read a story like this. I'm not sure if I already said this, but the little part of the story, yeah the idea didn't come from me. I read an old fanfic from 2008, and fell in love. I guess I'm improvising and adding more to it. Sorry.**_

I could feel myself gain consciousness as the sun was burning my face. I couldn't get but thank god that it was Friday. Sure, school isnt all that bad, but lifes a little dull. I groaned as I shuffled my feet to my closet, checking the weather on my phone. I couldn't help but be angry, it was going to hit the high 90's today. I know I shouldnt wear shorts to school, but I dont feel like sweating. Anyways, Im pretty sure the teachers in our school, dress worse than we do. I turned some music on, my mood was slightly off today. Its not that I'm happy, but more like relieved. I grabbed some high waisted shorts, and a cropped fancy shirt. I knew Wanda would most likely dressing the same as me today, if not the exact same. See me and Wanda met when our mothers had book club together. Ever since then, it has been uphill. Im pretty sure were trying to get into the same college, well including Ian. I didn't mind Ian, we didnt bother each other. We got along, over our love for Wanda. I quickly brushed my hair out and ran a straighter through it as i slid a pair of sandles that Wanda insisted I get. They were black with tiny little gold studs on the back, and up to my ankle, they matched my black shirt. I smiled as I quietly danced along to the music, okay my mood was off. I checked my phone as I turned everything off and put some deodorant on, along with body spray.

I was making my way to fourth period, but today I found Wanda earlier than I usually did.

"Guess whats tonight?" She said with a smile, I hoped it would be something fun.

"Surprise me, sweet cheeks." I could tell my weird mood was worrying her.

"Okay, who are you? And where is my best friend Mel?" She said as she poked my head. I couldnt help but laugh. I shook my head at her as we walked outside, of course to see her boyfriend once again.

"Its that sweet party, at that college." She said as she grabbed my arm. I sighed, but oddly this is kind of what I hoped she would day.

Parties at a college, are youthful.

Everyone's dancing and drinking, and well being young. I haven't been to one since like 3 weeks before school started. I grinned as I happily looked over to Wanda, I knew she would be bringing Ian. So I could maybe venture off on my own.

"But there's a problem." Ugh, I could feel my internal happiness slowly die a little bit. The groan I released was obviously a sign for her to continue.

"You have to bring someone, well a guy. And it's one of those paint parties." I could feel another groan as my mood was slowly drifting away. Now we were sitting in the grass and Ian ran over to talk to Wanda. As they were talking, I noticed a bee on my knee. I quickly jumped up and screamed, slightly running to get away from it. I had my head turned when I felt my body completely crush into someone else's body. I could feel my weight being push onto that persons as we fell on the ground. They were sweaty, I could basically feel their shirt sticking to my skin. They smelt..kind of shockingly good in a way. I was brought back to reality when I opened my eyes to see I was on top of Jared,shocked and dazed. I could feel my eyes widen as he laid there with a smirk.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." He said as he slid his arm around my waist. I was frozen, his touch paralyzed me. I couldn't even be cocky, I was in a state of well everything.

"You wish." I managed to say, I didn't need anyone to even think there could be something going on between us. I felt our weight quickly shift as we rolled in the grass, he was no on top of me. I was quickly thanking god that teachers basically didn't care to come outside, well this far down the field.

"We could do it this way too." He said as another smirk appeared on his face. I was about to say something when I heard Wanda's little cough. I tried to push Jared off of me, but he was standing up. I quickly stood up, I knew what she was going to say.

"So Jared, you busy tonight?" She asked with one of her famous when shes about to do something really stupid, its like I can sense it. Its like there is a sign on her forehead saying "Watch out Mel, bout to fuck something up." I really needed to get her back for last time. I was trying to dusk the grass off of my shorts.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. I had plans after school with someone, why?" He said while he glanced at me from the corner of my eye. I guess I was asking for it, I was turned and trying to get the grass off of my butt. I hated grass, and I hated when this happened even more.

"We'll Mel here needs, I guess a date, to a party tonight." She said as she gestured to me. I knew my eyes were wide, because Jared had that smirk on his face. I really don't think he ever does anything else but smirk,yell, and beat people.

"I guess I can free my schedule. So when am I picking you up?" He turned to me, and smirked. Reminder, when I get drunk tonight, yell at him about that damn smirk.

"Oh it's a paint party so wear white." She said, before I could answer. She smile and walked away.

"Jared, you don't have to." I said, trying to not feel like a burden.

"I'm all down for parties. So how bout 9:30?Well I'm not sure when the party starts, but I'm guessing that'll be fine.

"Sounds good." I said, as I smiled an walked away. Sure, I was being nice, but I did want us to be friends. I'm guessing in a way, he could be maybe easy to get along with.

The day easily passed and me and Jared made small talk throughout our class together. Thankfully, the project was almost done. We just had to put it together, which was like sticking clay to itself, too easy. After I cooked dinner for Jamie, I picked Wanda up. I asked Jamie if he wanted to go anywhere, he insisted on having his friend over. I trust that he will help Jeb and well vice versa. We were now in the car, on our way back.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Wanda, as she smiled in my passenger seat. The music was loud, but it didn't bother either of us.

"You'll thank me some day." Was all she said, I couldn't help but roll my eyes as we pulled into the driveway. I locked my car, Jared said he was picking me up. We ran upstairs into my room, and talked. We talked about her and Ian, and what they were going to do tonight. We talked about this really hot group of guys that were there every time. Time snuck up on us and it was 7:45. I turned some music on, as we began to get ready. I quickly curled Wanda's hair, and then my own. At that time it was 8:30. We quickly did our makeup, well I guess not too quick, because it was 9:00. Wanda pulled her outfit out of her bag, showing me what I was to match. She had a white belly shirt and white short shorts. She was pale, and short, with gorgeous blue eyes. I couldn't help but feel jealous, I don't think I could ever compare to her. I sighed as I walked over to my closet and pulled a white pair of shorts out. I tried to look for a white shirt, but I couldn't find one. It was around 9:15 now.

"I can't find one." I panicked to Wanda as she rubbed lotion on her legs. She smiled and reached Into her bag, throwing me a white belly shirt. I groaned, I hated showing a lot of skin off. Personally, I don't think I have the body for it, I've been told other all my life though. I sighed as I slid it on. It rested peacefully way above my belly button. It was a short shirt, and it matched hers. It could pass as a sports bra, but I guess this was longer. I sighed as I looked at the time, 9:28. Would Jared be late? I heard a doorbell ring and we both ran downstairs, throwing some shoes on. I kissed Jamie goodbye and told him to text me, if he needed anything. We opened the door to see Ian and Jared, talking, and waiting. Ian of course pulled Wanda into a hug, and whispered things into her ear. I laughed at their cuteness, they were basically perfect together. I looked over at Jared, to see his eyes glued to me. I could feel myself grow a little self conscience.

"Do I look bad?" I asked as I seen Wanda and Ian had already gotten to Ian's car.

"No, you look, well damn." He said as we walked to his car. He had a nice car, and it smelt like him. It was clearly some after shave, but it smelt super nice. The Inside was black, how stereotypical. The bad boy always had to have black. He opened the sun roof as the engine roared, and the music played. It was loud, but it was fun. We had a good half hour drive, but we would be staying all night. I looked over at him driving, as the stars shone through the sun roof. The wind blew my hair around, but I didn't mind. I couldn't help but notice he was wearing a v-neck. It was showing his well muscles, they were so defined. I'm pretty sure most of the girls are going to be drooling over him tonight, if not my drunken self. He caught me looking and just smirked at me. We were on a highway, and beside Ian. I could see the boys slightly speed up beside one another, clearly trying to race. Oh god, please don't be stupid. I felt Jared's car kick a little as he shifted a gear. Funny, I thought this was an automatic. It didn't take long before the engine growled, quickly speeding off. Ian couldn't keep up, but I knew we were almost there.

Not a word was said as we pulled in,parking behind the lines of cars. Jared got out, and actually came an opened my door. I smiled and thanked him. I seen Wanda run up behind us, and basically told Jared to make sure I had a good time. We were almost to the door when Jared's hand snaked its way to my waist. I couldn't help but blush? Gosh, why was this happening. The door opened and we seen a face. Burns, Wanda's cousin. Me and Wanda hugged him, Ian and Jared shook his hand. He gave me and Wanda a tube of our favorite paint and mentioned that drinks were out back. The music made my heart throb heavier as I looked around to see the place was filled. Wanda and I smiled at each other, knowing there was buckets if these tubes lying everywhere. Wanda took hers and wiped it in Ian's shirt, lifting it up to get it in his bare skin. I'm guessing Jared knew it was coming because he smiled like a little kid. I felt something cold hit me, and I looked down to see purple paint all over my belly. You see all they do is put this stuff over the carpets and walls and basically we all throw paint at each other. I smiled as he laughed, rubbing the paint in. I squeezed some if my blue out and rubbed it in his chest, laughing as he took purple and put his hand to my cheek. I now had a purple hand print on my cheek. I looked over to see Ian and Wanda basically in a paint fight, they were covered along with everyone else. I looked back to Jared, and quickly put blue on his face. His laugh, was..cute. Oh goodness, I can't ever like him. He was to opposite of me. I grabbed his arm and led us to the drinks. I grabbed us each one, trying to not let the liquor burn my throat. We quickly drank it, and I felt it warm my body. I grabbed some more paint and put it in Jared's hair. I seen him laugh, and I felt paint on my legs. I looked over to see paint in a tiny bucket, I grabbed it and dumped a little on him. Everyone else was throwing paint around, there were balloons with paint being thrown, it was crazy. He grabbed us each another drink, and we quickly downed it. I knew that I had to drink it fast, it was a must. I smiled at him and a really good song came on. I knew I was going to do with him, but what would grinding do? I grabbed his hand and led us closer to the centre of the party, dancing along with them. I felt his hands rest on my hips as we began to dance, there was a strange feeling in my body. It was a heat, a pleasure full heat, but it made my heart ache. Someone came by and offered us two drinks and we accepted. This drink was strong, but the taste was promising. I could feel my limbs letting go, relaxing into his body. I was moving fast to the songs when he moved his hands more on me. We were, I guess getting comfortable with each other, because my hands found their way to the back of his neck. I was aware we were both covered in paint, but these feelings were like magnets. No matter how many drinks I kept drinking, they wouldn't fade away. They actually felt stronger, almost burning me. I tuned to face him, still letting my body move against his. I could feel his arms all over me, this was wrong. Oh, but it feels so right, the liquor that had taken over said. The songs got faster, as I caught his gaze, there was a flame in his eyes. I could feel my heart flutter, the flame was calling my name. It was stunning and soothing. I leaned my face in a little, but I felt his lips meet mine.

_**Oh no, don't do this Melanie.**_

_**Reviews please! By the way, this is then in their teenage years, so think of this like the beginning of the story. Basically how they get close. :) You shall see later on!**_


	7. Time To Pretend

**I hope you all enjoy. :)**

I was stunned, well more shocked that this was happening. This was only supposted to be a party, he was only supposted to be my guest. What was I thinking, that was the thing I havent been thinking straight. I sighed as I pulled away and turned away from him, quickly walking away. I kept my gaze on my feet only to run into someone, Wanda. I sighed as I looked at her, then I realized how rude I just was.

I felt like I had just taken candy from a little kid and I was perfectly fine with it. Like I was some heartless girl who didnt care who she hurt, as long as she was fine. Why should I care though? He's only my science partner, not my friend. We barely got a long as it is, he was here because of Wanda. It wasn't my burden to carry around, I wasn't the sstupid one here. Well actually I was, and now I cant even process a proper sentence.

"Mel, whats wrong?"

Wanda asked me as she eye'd me, I clearly had a confused look on my face. You see I have these moments when I really just feel like slapping myself in the forehead numerous times. I can never think anything through, not to mention the posion coarsing my body.

"We kissed and I walked away." I tried to get out before I grabbed a drank and quickly drank it. I knew I wasnt thinking the way I should be, but why ruin my night. I didnt like to go out every weekend and do these kind of things, once in a while was good. Normally, if my parents were home they would forebid these kind of things. I would be lying if I said I care what they thought about. They wanted a daughter who begged for pink things and always wore a smile. Well, Im a teenager and I have some problems. I cant always wake up early, its literally impossible. If I see some chips, im going to eat them. Not to mention all the shit I have to go through, school and what not. I bet they had a real fun time going to school everyday and being known as the spoiled little rich girl. Well, Im not spoiled and people dont understand that. The things I buy I use my own money. I get a job every summer at my parents favorite vaction spot, where my grandparents lived. It was the beach, and I took Wanda with me every year. We usually stayed until the last month of summer, which me and Wanda took advantage of and did things around here. I mean how hard is to try and please everyone that meets the eye. I knew Wanda would be some what upset if she knew that I walked away from someone I kind of had feelings for. Well I couldn't completely say I had feelings for him, it was more like a one night crush. A little fling that will end as soon as we end this project. I've heard and watched so many movies about two kids that get paired up and fall for each other, but this wasnt the movies. This was the cold hard truth, and fantasies never came true. Those little movies you make up in your heard, those sentences you swear you will share with someone one day, it never happens. I dont care how many times you think something magical will happen, it never does. How many movies have the smart girl paired up with the bad guy? If I could count on my hands, the movie industries would be down. But that would mean all these girls would loose hope that guys actually had a sensible bone in their body. I rolled my eyes at myself, trying to act like a philiospher when Im really just drunk at a party.

"Yeah, its just a party. Let loose,we go to college next year and your stressing over a kiss."

She said as she shrugged. I could only wish that I could be like Wanda and just forget everything. That I didnt worry about every little thing that happened, every little stupid thing I do. I should think about what she's saying, shes normally right. Its not that I shouldnt think about what I do, but I dont need to sit here and ponder forever. Things like this are going to happen in my life,things that confuse me and leave me to wonder what the hell am I doing? What I was doing is trying to put together what I did. Now the fairytale part of me wanted Jared to walk up to me and tell me he liked me. Like I said this isnt a fairytale, so most likely he would stay away from me. He most likely thinks im some dramatic little princess who cant handle her drinks and blames the drink for every little thing I do. Well Im a girl of my words, I own up to everything. I took a deep breath in to notice Wanda had walked away and I was sitting here and thinking to myself. I turned to walk away when I ran into someones body. I groaned, I really didnt feel like talking to anyone. I guess I shouldnt ruin this over a silly little kiss, Jared will most likely just drop it anyways. Me and him were different, we come from different places. He was the bad boy that let things go and I was the freak with OCD. I needed to know what was going on, or else I would panic. I looked up to see Jared, looking completely smitten. Was he looking for me, or did he just come to get a drink. He most likely just wanted a drink, he wouldnt care if I was thinking about what just happened.

"Im sorry."

Did he just say sorry? My mind is trying to wrap its way around these two simple words. Basically it took me, an honors kid, two words to be mind fucked. I could read books and remember the sequence that they went in and why they were so easy to guess what happened. My mind was always three steps ahead of my actual skeleton. This time, I was far behind. I was stuck in my mind, the place were these small wishes were screaming at my head. They wanted him to say that he should have stopped me and told me he liked me, but we all know that it wont happen.

"For what?"

I asked as I looked at him.

"For kissing you. It was too far, and I dont want to go to far."

Well, my wishes are offically stopped. He was in the same place the sensible part of my brain was. Although the affection part was far from fine. A part of me cant help but regret not telling him I had some attaction to him, but Im not even sure if I do. I really hope he doesnt remember this tomorrow, thankfully we only had one more day of work before we could stop talking and stuff. We didnt need to be friends, we would be fine as strangers.

"Me to, it was all the drink."

I smiled before I turned and walked away. Something inside of me was buzzing and tingling. Was I actually a little upset. Maybe even a little hurt.

_So how is it? I really love to get in depth with emotion some time. Please review!_


	8. Just Hold On Were Going Home

**Im so glad everyone loves this story, my gosh I love it! I lietrally read it all the time(yes I read my own stroy) and Im like whats gonna happen next. Then I have to remind myself that I write it and I need to think of whats gonna happen! Im too silly, if you all havent noticed. But, I literally just made the best snack HOLY YEEZUS. Im kidding, dont take me literal. But its just like regualr crackers with peanut butter on them and like butterscotch little morsals, so delicious. Oh, on a side note I named this song after Lorde's song, hense why the chapters are named after her songs! I would listen to the song that the chapters named after. Well I now need to get back on track, hehe.**

I don't remember much after that, its all a blur when I try to play it back in my head. I stirred a little, and fell off the object I was on. I felt the object lose its grip on me, only to see that I was laying on a counter. I gasped when I opened my eyes to see paint everywhere, and everyone still sound asleep. I could either continue to sleep, or get up and wake Jared up. The fact that I have to face him after that, makes me feel like a little kid who has to go to the principles. I groaned as I pulled myself off the floor, only to see the paint was now very much dry and all over me. I went to pull my hair up, only to find there was paint in it. I groaned as I tried to fix it before I set out on my adventure to find Jared. Would he be maybe sleeping in his car? No, that would be stupid. I groaned as I walked around, trying to find my ride home. What if he is in bed with another girl? Why would I care. I was trying to think about it when I ran into someone who was walking the other way, due to the paint on the floor I compltely push them over with me. Note to self, please pay attention. I heard an umf as I landed on the person, I opened my eyes to see Jared below me.

"We need to stop doing this."

He said as started to lightly laugh. It wasn't until then I winced and grabbed my head. I heard Jared start to laugh, but I felt a slight bump on my head. I quickly stood up and watched Jared get up, he was still covered in paint. I seen him lightly chuckle, but it felt kind of awkward right now.

"Ready to go? We should probably work on that project."

He said as he looked around, slidding his hands into his pockets and looking around. He was right, the project was due in a week and we still needed too figure out how to put it together, not to mention we need to buy stuff.

"Yes and yes."

I said as I turned and seen Wanda basically dead in Ians arm on the couch. There were kids sleeping everywhere, not to mention trash and paint everywhere. I smiled and followed Jared to his car, only to see he had a hickey on his neck. I frowned as I opened his car door and climbed in, I wonder who he got with. When I sat in the car, I felt another pain in my head. Jared noticed my wince and began to laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

I whined as I looked around the purse I brought and left in his car, and grabbed my glasses to slide on. It was hot out, and I didnt need to see this much sun already.

"You dont remember what you did?"

He laughed, but I was clueless. I shook my head as he began to drive off, his car was actually really nice. It was like those cars you see in those magazines. Oh what are they? Muscle cars, it was all black and it smelt nice. He turned some music on lightly as we began down the highway. I looked over at him to see him still laughing. He held a finger up which meant he was going to explain once he clamed down a little bit.

"You climbed onto his counter and began to dance around. Everyone was chanting your name and someone handed you another drink when you smacked your head off some sort of light thing he had. You then decided it would be fun to basically fall on me, but I some how caught you. Then you flicked me in the neck and left me this."

He pointed to the mark on his neck that I thought was a hickey. I tried to think and then it all came back to me. I tried to hide my face in my hand, trying to get Jared to explain more.

"After that you managed to tell me that we needed to work on our project and that you've never dated anyone before. And well basically you told me alot about yourself. So now Im going to drop you off at your house and let you get cleaned up and then were going to go work on this project."

I blushed, how much did I tell him. It wasn't until then that I heard my belly growl, it was very hungry. I tried to shut it up, only for it to be a million times louder and get a laugh from Jared.

"Are you hungry?"

I didn't know what to say. I just nodded my head and hoped he was hungry too, gosh I feel fat. Thank god I have some money with me, I didnt want him to have to pay for me. He pulled into TacoBell and said we could go in if I wanted to. I just laughed and nodded, we werent close to our town so why not make fools of ourselves. When we were walking in, I secretly wished that he would once again snake his arm around my waist. I shook the thought out of brain, as we walked in and got a couple weird looks. I didnt mind though, we ordered and I tried to pay but Jared wouldnt allow. I rolled my eyes as we sat down and ate, it didnt make me feel strange to eat around him. Thats what friends do right? We were about to leave when the guy kept staring at me, very weirdly. We were about to leave when he walked up to me and tried to flirt and ask me out to dinner, I declined and pulled Jared out of there. It was too awkward to even think about. We were now in his car and he was laughing.

"I blame it all on the shirt."

He laughed as he looked at me. I frowned and looked down at what I guess you could call a shirt. I playfully hit him on the shoulder, I started to laugh too. I mean this is what friends do, we all joke and do funny things and playfully hit each other. The rest of the car ride was full of laughs and me basically playfully hitting him. I guess he's not that hard to deal with. I groaned as we pulled into my house and he let me out and told me he would be back in an hour. I waved to him as I ran upstairs and showered, but what I dont get is why do I actually feel happy about this?


	9. A Drop In The Ocean

**Heres a fun little chapter. :)**

I finished with my shower just as fast as I had jumped in and scrubbed the paint off of my skin. I was now in my room trying to figure out what to wear, maybe something comfortable? I sighed as I walked over to my closet, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I found a simple t-shirt that said Nike, and a regular pair of jean shorts. It was hot and sticky out, summer would thankfully be coming to its peak soon. School would be over in a blink of an eye, well one can only wish. I groaned as I looked at my phone and right on time I heard Jareds car horn beep. I laughed as I ran to check on Jeb, then downstairs to my little brother playing video games with his friend. I smiled and hugged him goodbye as I told him that they could eat whatever they wanted. We still had left over pizza I know they would pig out on, plus I should be right back home some time soon. I smiled as I closed and locked the door to see Jared standing outside of his car,leaning against it. I walked up to him as he opened the door for me, then closing it after I got in. I set my purse on the floor as I slid my seat belt on, then sliding my glasses on. I didnt feel the need the hide the fact that I forgot to put makeup on, but I still had a headache.

"Where too?"

He asked as I told him the craft store, he groaned and thankfully drove there. I couldnt help but laugh when he acts like a little kid and whines about hating to go into these kinds of places. He pulled up to the store and parked, and I quickly got out. I really just wanted us to get this stupid project over with, not to mention how messy this all will be. I can already imagine it in our head, wet clay everywhere and paint and foam. I couldnt help but thank god that it was hot outside and we could do it out side, although he would most likely complain. Its weird to sit here and think that Jared is kind of changing in a way, well his attitude towards me is. I don't understand it,hes like a book with a complex ending. I walked over to the paint and clay aisle, grabbing everything I thought I would need and setting it in the blue cart that stoof infront of me. I seen Jared walk over, the slight smirk he always wore on his face. He was so nice and friendly now, but could that change? I seen his face tighten as he must of seen someone behind me, I didnt want to look behind me. He had a cold scowl on his face, clearly angry. I took a deep breath in.

"Melanie, come here."

He growled, but I didnt hear him. I looked behind me to see Kyle standing there with some girl, who looked very nice actually. She had curly hair and a very unique attitude it seemed like, but I couldnt focus on it. I was too busy listening to Jared lightly yell at me telling me to move. I took a deep breath in as I made my way over to Jared, who was still very angry. I looked at his face again to see it once again had its hard mask on. He was cold once again, and very angry. I guess I wasnt walking fast enough towards the check out because I felt a hand tightly grab my wrist. I looked up to see a very upset Jared, i could myself scowl at him. I tried to shake my hand from his grip when I felt it just become tighter. I could feel myself wince at the pain, his skin was pinching mine. I wripped my arm away from him before I got to the check out lane, my anger was rising.

_It was a late night, I had been home alone with a sleeping Jamie. I found myself sitting snug on the couch wrapped up in a soft blanket, listening to the fake fire crackle. I had a book in my hand, I belive it was the "Hunger Games." I had the t.v turned down low so I could focus on the chapter I was currently reading. It was a phenominal book, and I was lost in it. My mind was in the book, rushing to read the pages as fast as I could. I seen head lights pull up the driveway, lumintaing the dim wall behind me. I groaned as I went to get up, my parents were now home. I would have to go upstairs in my room and try to finish the story, while they loudly entered the house. I heard the door click and footsteps make their way to the living room, only to see my father standing there. I was never really close to my parents, I never seen the reason to be. They barely ever came home and visited, so the reason why hes here was beyond me. I groaned as I tried to pass him to get up to my room, when I felt a force grab my wrist and pull me back down onto the floor from the third step. I could feel my body hit the cold floor as my book went flying across the floor. I looked up to see a cold look on my fathers face, I was still in a state of shock. I tried to stand up when I felt a force come in contact with my side, a yelp escaping my lips. I could feel tears brew in my eyes, I was trying to hold them back. I wasnt long until I felt his fist hit me in the nose, making my tears brew over quickly. I could see my red blood drip onto the dark wood floors, my side now aching. I decided to lay there for a little as I heard my father mutter something and walk upstairs. I could feel myself begin to cry harder as I lifted myself off of the floor maybe 10 minutes later, and little did I know that night would change my life._

I snapped back to reality, escaping the horrible memory. I feel my eyes begin to tear up as I walked away from an angry Jared. It all seemed to firmiluar, all to similaur. I bit my lip the hold the tears back as I set the items on the counter, I looked around and seen no sight of Jared. I shook it off as I paid the lady and quickly grabbed my bags trying to get out of there. I was halfway out the door when I heard a girl say excuse me.

"Yes?"

I turned, trying not to let myself cry infront of this stranger I had seen earlier with Kyle. She looked very nice, almost too nice for him. Not to mention he no longer wore this harsh mask on his face, the one that Jared currently wore.

"You forgot this."

She said while she handed me a bag, they must have been behind me in line. I thanked her and grabbed the bag, quickly making my way outside. I didnt want to stay in that store any longer, it had brought back the worst memory my mind could possibly stir up at the moment. I seen Jareds car, and he was currently sitting in it waiting for me. I rolled my eyes, still clearly upset that he put his hands on me. I made my way to it and quickly got in, not making a single sound. I could see him glance over at me when we were driving, observing what I was doing. I was angry over the fact that he actually felt the need to put his hands on me and drag me around like a child. I knew him and Kyle didnt get along, hell I didnt get along with Kyle. That was dramatic though, that was very rude. I looked down at the bags on the floor, only to hate the fact that we have to finish this. We pulled down a back road, due to the fact that the road we needed to take was shut down. I could feel the summer sun beating down on me, making every breath hotter and hotter. We were driving along a field when I heard Jared groan and hit his stearing wheel, the car slowly stopped.

"Shit, of course I would forget gas."

He murmed as he looked around us, there was clearly no gas station anywhere near us. Not to mention the sun was facing us, nearly making me sweat. I groaned as I turned and looked at him. I murmered something as I rolled my eyes at him. I heard him loudly sigh and look over at me.

I knew things most likely werent going to turn out the way I thought they would have. Maybe two opposite people arent meant to be friends, because right now hes proving that theory.

**Oh no. Sorry I havent updated, I was so busy. I hope you all dont think I will like abandon my stories, because I wont. I've just been rushing with my school and stuff, do you understand? I hope so!**

**Please review!**


	10. Royals

**I'm so sorry for the wait, Christmas is a week away so I've been very busy. I hope you guys can forgive me and never give up on Jelanie (; btw, is there going to be another host? I heard because she sold the rights the movie production can make their own sequel. Oh gosh, can they have a wedding in the caves? Mel and Jared? Because seeing max and saoirse do that would kill me!**

I rested my head against the dashboard, the sun was making me sweat. We had no water or anything, and I knew we were going to be stuck here for a good amount of time. If it wasn't so hot this would maybe almost be relaxing. My mind was going blank as I looked over and seen sweat dripping down Jared's muscles. He was such an ass sometime, but his looks were so breath taking. I seen him angrily glide his hand through his hair and groan, the heat was making his anger get worse. Sure, it was making me angry but I could control mine. Jared was this anger filled kid who couldn't always bottle everything up. Right now, I was witnessing this strong kid slightly over flow. I was nervous, should I ask him what's wrong? Surely that would be stupid because he would just yell at me. I knew I had demons but what was Jared holding in? I could feel myself slowly turn and look at him, maybe the heat was taking over my brain. I could feel myself slightly tense up a little as my mouth began to speak for itself.

"Why are you so angry?"

I knew I shouldn't have asked it so "get to the point" like. I needed him to some how let me deal with being stuck with him, after our fun night last night. For a brief second I got see Jared actually be fun and sweet earlier today and late last night. He was actually a joy to be around, some what very fun. I seen a charming kid that got past the mask, and I now I had to try again to see that.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, why are you so pissy and rude to me some times."

"Why should it even matter to you, what do you not get angry some times?"

"No, I do. But I don't try to act like such a..such an ass all the time. I talk about it with people."

"Well sorry I'm not so open and transparent.  
"I am not, I'm just a decent open person. You act like nothing wrong has ever happened to me."

I could feel myself start to get angry over the fact that I was trying so hard to get to know this rebel. To get to know someone who clearly didn't want to know me it even be a part of my life. Maybe we shouldn't be a part of each other's life but I can't lie and say that I don't want to be. I can't lie and say I don't enjoy the way I feel when he looks at me, the way he can draw me in with one glance.

"I doubt it has."

"It has, why can't you just trust me or hell even open up to me a little. I'm one small little 17 year old girl what the hell will I do to you?"

"You'll walk away like the rest of them."

I was shocked, he was actually afraid I would just up and leave him alone. Surely, we would only maybe be friends but I wanted him to know that he had some what of a friend.

"How do you know that? Can't you accept that maybe I want to be your friend."

"Why would you want to be? You don't know anything about me. You'd be angry with me if you knew what I've done in my life. I'm not just this angry boy Melanie, I've done shit. I've done cold shit and unless you want to deal with that."

"Well then tell me, I'll deal with it. You act like I'm this weak little girl who can't stick up for herself or deal with anything."

I sighed as I looked out the window, my nerves slightly twitching. I could feel my teeth slight pinch my lip between them as I tear wanted to glaze my eye. I shook it off as I looked over at him angrily looking out the window, like he has some how done something very wrong. I took in a deep breath as I looked over at Jared and slightly grabbed his arm, trying to comfort him in a way. I could feel his body slight tense up at the touch of me, but I reminded myself that we were just being friendly. Just because your not attracted to someone that way doesn't mean you don't care about them. I've got to know Jared for a good amount of time I guess, I wanted to be his friend.

"Your stupid, you know that? You actually want to get to know me?"

I nodded my head, I wanted to some how get him to understand that I cared. Sure it wasn't the way I cared about Wanda, she was my sister, but I wanted him to be my friend. I wanted him to trust me and maybe depend on me a little, I wanted to feel needed.

"I'm not stupid, I just want to be your friend. I want us to trust each other, I've never really had a guy friend."

I could feel my thumbs start to fiddle with each other, I was becoming more nervous by each word my mouth was pouring out, it had a mind of its own.

"Well I'm Jared Howe,18, my parents our filthy rich kids who could care less about me. I work for everything I own, and I've done wrong things. I've broken bones,stole stuff and what not, but I actually have goals in my life I guess."

He said as he took a deep breath in and looked at me, it was finally my time to get him to trust me.

"Well I'm Melanie Stryder,17, my parents are also very wealthy, but they are horrible people. I have a little brother I take care of and also my dying uncle who's more of a dad than I've ever had. I'm hoping to go to college far away with Wanda and bring my brother and get away from it all."

I said slightly wincing at the memory of the nights my dad would come home angry and hurt me. I needed to let it go, he was a horrible person. I was a strong girl who needed to be there for everyone, I need to put myself behind everyone else's needs.  
Jared looked over at me and looked slight shocked a little. Was he thinking that maybe my life was perfect?

"Well you shouldn't have to deal with all that baggage."

He said as his eyes met mine, I was slowly melting a little. Maybe it was this summer heat. I was about to say something when my phone began to ring, Wanda finally woke up and was alive. I told her what was going on and where we were and we knew it wasn't going to be long until they would bring us gas for the car. We had a long day ahead of us, but it somehow looked slightly better.

**Enjoy&Review! Remember you can always stop by my youtube.** _xsweetcravingsx_** lots of Jelanie love there.**


	11. Team

**I hope you all enjoy this because I wrote it while I had the flu. Not to mention I still feel horrible! Well merry Christmas Eve Eve. (;**

I groaned as I reclined the black velvet seat under neath my sweating thighs. I could feel sweat on the side of my face slowly building up. I closed my eyes as I sat back a little more, maybe I should try to relax. Why am I even trying to be friends with him? Sure, he was handsome and some what of a fun time to be around, but he was so cold. I'm not saying that I don't get angry some times and yell at people. What did he even mean when he said he's done bad things? We all have done some rebellious things, he couldn't have been that bad. I slightly sighed as my mouth began to grow dry, I was so thirsty. I was starting to feel some what sick actually.  
"Are you thirsty?"  
I don't know how he knew that.  
"Yeah."  
Short answers are okay when you feel horrible. I could feel my phone begin to buzz, it was my parents. I groaned as I clicked ignore, they were the last people I wanted to deal with.  
"There's waters in the trunk, I'll help you get one."  
I nodded as I opened the door and got out. We walked to his trunk and it clicked open, my phone began to ring again. I sighed as I slide the little animation that said answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Melanie dear, it's your mother."  
"Clearly, I have caller I.D"  
"Oh your so crude, what will we ever do with you?"  
I rolled my eyes as Jared looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I put up a finger as I grabbed a water from him as stood against the car.  
"I don't know, send me away."  
"Oh then we wouldn't get to spend time with you, darling."  
"Oh mother, your such a good liar."  
"Now darling, do you know what time of the year it is? Sure you do. It's the lovely white event."  
"Mother I can't make it, I'm too busy."  
"Nonsense, your dress should be at the house soon. I have levra drop it off, and I will glad to tell you that boy asked if you had a date, lovely kid he is."  
"I don't want to go with him though."  
"Then who will be your date?"  
I chewed on my lip as I quickly thought about a name to say. I really don't want to go with what's his name, he's rude. I don't even know why my mom makes me do these kind of events. They easily could have had another daughter who would agree to do these stupid events. I looked over at a confused looking Jared. The idea shot through my head.  
"My friend Jared!"  
His name quickly rolled off of my tongue. I could see his eyes go wide, and I knew I already made some what of a mistake. I don't care how he acts infront of my parents, and surely Wanda's parents are forcing her to go to. So he could maybe talk to Ian and not feel so lonely, if he actually agrees.  
"Well we can't wait to meet him, the limos will pick you and Wanda up at 2:30 Saturday."  
I replied with an okay and clicked end, slowly looking over to a some what curious Jared.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to go with this weird kid."  
I looked down at my feet, we were still leaning against the car. I feel bad for just assuming he would go with me. He didn't even really want to be friends with me.  
"It's fine,I can go. I feel like I'm always your date for everything."  
He slightly laughed as he slightly pushed me a little. Making a slight laugh rumble in my throat. I slightly shrugged as I brought the warm water up to my lips. I smiled at him before I made my way back into his car. This time I called Wanda.  
"Can you bring us some gas? Yes I we can go shopping. Yes, and I'm sure."  
I finished the conversation and smiled over at Jared. He slightly groaned as he sat back in his seat.  
"What do I get stuck doing?"  
He knew out conversation involved him. Sadly Ian complains about going shopping with us by himself, but now he wanted Jared to go. It's starting to get a little awkward, were starting to spend more time together. We're not even really that good of friends and I'm dragging him along with my everywhere like a rag doll.  
"Shopping."  
I said as I looked around and tried not to smile at him slightly agreeing. He's a decent person, not to mention he doesn't put up a fight to argue with me when I basically tell him where going some where. Sure I feel like I'm bossing him around, but he doesn't seem to mind.  
"I'm fine with that."  
He said as he shrugged and we now have to wait for Wanda and Ian to come bring us gas. I wonder when were going to even have time to finish this project. I know I shouldn't even be putting shopping infront of school but I also heard Jamie and his friend talk about these new sneakers he wanted. It wasn't 20 minutes until I heard Ian's jeep pull up behind us. Wanda jumped out and walked over to us carrying a gas can with gas in it. Ian followed her looking some what mad. I knew he always wanted to do things for Wanda like carry the gas can, but she never let him. Jared got out an thanked Ian, paying him back for the gas he bought him. I was busy talking to Wanda as we leaned up against the car.  
"Did your mom call you too?"  
She groaned as she looked over at Ian, checking him out. These two never get old, they always find a way to basically fall in love all over again each day.  
"Yeah, and I had to tell her Jared was going with me."  
She began to laugh lightly, and slightly nod her head.  
"Oh you had too?"  
"Yeah, it was either that or got with that blond kid."  
"You know, you two are spending a good amount of time together."  
"Shut it."  
I said as I put my finger up to her lips. I know what she's thinking and it is not true at all. I have no desire to date Jared, were barely growing a friendship. Wanda gets too many ideas in her head than she should have. I looked over at the boys to see Ian and Jared talking about something, apparently Ian likes Jared's stupid car. Yeah it's nice, but it takes up gas. It wasn't long until I heard Jared telling me where heading back to my house. I sighed as I told Wanda I would see her in a hour so we can all go shopping. Hopefully Jared will agree to take my hummer. I bought it when I had this lame job at this fast food place like 10 minutes away. It took me forever to save up for it, not to mention I had to take Jamie to soccer practice basically every week. I doubt he's going to want to take my girly car, actually were all most likely going to end up going in Ian's jeep. I'm surprised Wanda can deal with that thing, the lift is too much not to mention it kills your ears. The guys like that though. Ian has two cars that I know of, Wanda never really told me. His parents spoil him like there is no tomorrow which can be a little annoying some times. His dad owns some oil company in another state, while his mom speaks with people about business. They always seemed to care about him, or so that's what Wanda told me. I waved goodbye to Wanda as we drove away, Jared pressed the gas down to show off infront of Ian. I rolled my eyes, they need to be friends. They get along maybe a little too well, and I know Wanda's brain is full of ideas. Little words were spoken as we pulled into my driveway, I just needed to change my outfit and ask Jamie what he wanted.  
"I'll wait for you."  
Jared said as I was about to get out.  
"You can come in."  
I said as I walked towards my house, him now following. This now meant I would wait for him if he needed to change. I opened the door to see Jamie with a different friend, not that I minded. All they did was play video games and eat, like any young kid. My uncle Jeb still watched him, his health was almost increasing in a way. The doctors have been trying as hard as they can to make him get better, and it's been some what working. I walked upstairs after I told Jared I would be right down. I told him there were drinks in the kitchen and to make himself at home, I didn't want to have an awkward friend. I looked in my closet and grabbed a pair of jean shorts along with a tee shirt I bought not too long ago. It's has our local college name written across it. I slid a pair of sandals on and brushed my hair out to braid it. Most normal girls would have to do their makeup, but the heat thought other wise. I grabbed an over the shoulder bag and made my way back downstairs. I'm guessing Wanda will most likely dress up a little and look beautiful, but I really don't care for it. I don't have anyone to impress, and were just going shopping. I looked in the liking room to see Jared talking to Jamie's friends, I walked over to the trio.  
"Hey what sneakers did you want? Do you want anything else?"  
I asked him as I sat down beside my younger brother. He handed me a poster of shoes and I observed them.  
They were cool.  
"Will you just take me shopping soon?"  
"Of course. Did you want to come today?"  
"No, I was wondering if I could go somewhere with Tyler."  
I nodded as I kissed his forehead and waited for Jared to get up an join me.  
"He's a good kid."  
"I know, I try to keep it that way."  
I answered as I got a call from Wanda telling me they were outside. I opened the door to see them sitting in the jeep and waiting for us. We walked out and Jared got in first, and then helped me up. My angle caught the ledge slightly which cause me to tumblr into a sitting Jared. I could hear him laugh, and I could help but laugh. As soon as we sat down and began to drive, the wind was whipping through my hair. Wanda quickly turned and looked at me.  
"Let's get our belly buttons pierced."  
"What?"  
"Come on, please. You promised me you would."  
I couldn't argue, I did promise her.  
"Fine."  
I agreed as I clicked my seat belt and Wanda turned back to face the front. The radio was soon loud once again as I brought my legs up and rested them under my body. Jared grabbed my legs and made then rest on his lap. I slightly smiled at him, he's a good friend.  
**Oh Melanie, must you keep him in the friend zone? Your horrible!**


	12. Tunnel Vision

**So I wrote this in the car and I kind of forget where the last chapter ended so I'm just going to skip to where I want to. And guest, no sadly I'm not the same author. I read a story most likely similar to yours and an idea was planted Into my head. I hope you can enjoy this story like you enjoyed the other. That goes for everyone, please enjoy. :)**

I groaned as I woke up, it's a Friday morning. Now the Friday is the good part, school is the bad part. I sighed as I peeled the light pearl blanket off of my warm body. Reminder; open a window next time I go to sleep. My feet found the hard wood floor as my hands found the knobs to my closet. I opened the door to see the perfect outfit to match the hot summer weather. It's a light pastel purple color and it's knee length. Wanda bought it for me last year when it was my birthday. I smiled as I slid it up my body, I've never worn a dress to school before. It's not too dressy though, hence why it's a sun dress. I quickly braided my hair to the side and put some mascara on. I guess Friday does have some sort of effect on me, it makes me a little cheerful. I looked at my phone to see its time to go, I quickly slid my sandals on. I quickly made my way out the door after leaving a note and money for Jamie. I rushed on my way to school, I don't feel like getting In trouble for being late. When I pulled in I seen Jared and Ian talking, they some how get along. I started looking around for Wanda, she never strayed away from him. Oddly, she never went a morning without texting me. I got out of my car and slid my book bag on, I'm a little too ready for today. I walked over to the two boys talking and got strange looks from Ian.  
"Are you wearing a dress?"  
Before I could answer I heard Wanda's loud high pitched voice yelling something.  
"Your wearing the dress."  
With that she was by my side hugging me. I smiled as I pulled back from the hug and looked around to see people looking at me.  
"Why are they looking at me?"  
"Because you look super cute."  
Wanda pointed out as she drug me into school with the boys following close behind. I felt one pair of eyes on me though. I quickly turned to see Jared's eyes glued on me, strange. I shrugged it off as i led them over to my locker. I opened it and tried to get books on the top shelf, and today it wasn't happening with ease. It took a few tried before there was a strong figure behind me grabbing my books and setting them up for me. I took a deep breath at the closeness of this person being this close to me, and the reaction I was having. My stomach feels all warm, and my limbs feel weightless. I turned to thank the person when I seen it was Jared. Of course he helped, he's my friend. I playfully punched his arm as I thanked him. The bell rang which told everyone it's time to go to first period. I waved to everyone and started to make my way to my first period when I heard someone walk up beside me. I turned to see this boy beside me, and he was actually really cute. It only took a couple seconds to realize it's the same kid who asked my mom if I would be his date for tomorrow. I could suddenly feel my throat begin to get warm and dry.  
"You look pretty."  
"Thanks."  
"So you have another date for tomorrow?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I'm still happy that I get to see you tomorrow. Maybe I'll get to steal a dance or something."  
I suddenly felt bad for being quite rejective to the kid.  
"Yeah, I'd like that."  
I smiled at him as I waved goodbye, and sat down in the classroom. Was he actually showing an interest in me? I shook my head as I tried to focus on history. Apparently Theodore Roosevelt was the main topic of today's talk. I accidentally shut everyone off as I began to think to myself. Is it actually so bad to talk to someone and maybe date them. I've never actually had a boyfriend, would it hurt to have one? No. He doesn't look like Jared though. Wait, why would I want him to look like Jared? I don't. Jared's my friend, maybe even possibly my best guy friend. I've never had a guy best friend and it's very relaxing, almost kind of cute. Wait does this mean I think Jared's cute? No. I,uh,our friendships cute. I tried to think of something else as the bell rang. I quickly left and made my way to my next classes. Before I knew it, it was fourth period and I was walking with Wanda. We basically had our own little routine down, go outside. We sat on the grass by the last field. The usual boys were out playing football and we were just watching. I looked up to see someone standing infront of me, the kid from earlier. Oh wait his names Nate.  
"Your here to watch me Melanie?"  
I swear, Jared used to say the same thing to me.  
"No I'm here with Wanda."  
I said as I pointed over to a confused Wanda.  
"Wanda, your remember Nate!"  
Her mouth made an O shape, she clearly remembers now.  
"So, what are you two doing here?"  
He said as he sat down beside me, but my stomach never did flips.  
"Watching Wanda's boyfriend."  
"And Melanie's little boy toy."  
"Wanda he's my best friend, shut up."  
Wanda still thinks Jared and I are bound to have a thing. I tell her were just friends.  
"Who's that?"  
"Jared Howe."  
"Oh your friends with that thing? I expected more from you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Our kind don't go around his."  
"He's a great kid."  
"And he's got a bigger record than his buddy Kyle."  
I could feel myself start to get a little angry.  
"Well he's my friend."  
I seen Nate scoff as Jared made his way over to us with Ian.  
"Burns."  
"Howe."  
"How's your mom? I heard her leaving my house last night."  
It wasn't long until Jared had Nate on the ground.  
"Watch your words burns."  
"The only reason she ever married your dad is because she didn't want to have a bastard as a son."  
I closed my eyes as I seen Jared raise his fist. I heard a smack and a groan. I opened my eyes to see Nate holding his nose and Ian holding back a very angry Jared. I walked closer to Jared to see he was shaking. I've never seen him this angry before, I can feel myself start to get a little nervous. It wasn't long until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see a player from the team.  
"Give him some time, I don't want to see him accidentally hit you."  
I just nodded as I sat back down with Wanda on the grass, we still had a good half hour left in this free period. I seen the boys walk back over to play, all of them. Nate was back on his feet, and Jared's glare never left his face.  
"You know, I think Jared got a little jealous."  
I turned my head to look at Wanda.  
"Your stupid, did you hear what he said to him. That was rude and disrespectful."  
"Well Jared came over here for a reason."  
"Wanda, were just friends. We will always be just friends. I give him props if he tries to leave the friendzoned bubble."  
Keep telling yourself this Melanie, and you'll believe it.  
"Sure, because you really friend zoned him right?"  
I nodded as I looked back over at the boys, to see a fight break out once again. I quickly stood up and jogged over to see Jared in another fight with Nate. His helmet was ripped off of him, and Jared was throwing punch after punch. Maybe Nate was right,Jared isn't one of us.  
"Jared stop!"  
I yelled and everyone turned to look at me,I noticed a teacher was walking over. I swallowed hard as I tried to quietly tell them to knock it off before the teacher made their way over. Thankfully, Ian pulled Jared off of Nate and grabbed him by the jersey he wore.  
"Get it together man."  
Ian hit Jared's shoulder and earned a glare from Jared.  
I got closer to Jared to see he had a cut on his lip.  
"Let me clean that up for you, come on lets go inside."  
I said as I grabbed my bag and drug Jared inside the girls locker room with me. He leaned against the sink, as I grabbed a paper towel and got it wet with hot water. I started to clean his lip off when I decided to ask him what happened.  
"He was saying stuff about you."  
"Like?"  
"What he was going to do to you."  
I could feel my skin begin to crawl, I didn't bother asking any further.  
"Thanks for cleaning my lip up."  
"That's what friends are for."  
I smiled and turned, not before a heard a slight murmur.  
"Yeah..friends."  
It was a mumble but it was enough to make my heart stop for a split second. I felt nervous all of a sudden, he can't possibly think of me in that way. Not to mention we have to go some where tomorrow. I turned back to him and pretended like I didn't hear anything.  
"Your still okay with going tomorrow?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Thanks."  
I smiled at him as we began to walk to our next class.  
He walked me to the door and I quickly hugged him without thinking. When I sat down I seen Wanda's wide eyes.  
"What?"  
"You hugged him?"  
My palm found my face.  
What did I just do?


	13. TKO

**Hey everyone. (: so I hope you all enjoy this story, and had a great weekend. I kind of have a new idea in my head, so I'm going to write it then release it.**

I looked around the white hallways as I walked to my last period with Wanda. I tell her I'm friends with Jared but I honestly don't know that much about him at all. Sure, I know the basics but that's all. I could feel my palms begin to sweat a little as we walked into the cool room. I looked to my usual seat to see Jared sitting in the seat beside it. "Go on and sit down Melanie, try to be the better person. Your really just leading him on." My thoughts are literally eating me alive right now. My feet seemed heavier as I tried to shuffle them to the seat beside Jared. I made it to my seat without turning around, and now Jared was smiling. Why didn't I try to argue with my mom to stop me from having to go to the stupid event. I sat down in the cold seat, a little hesitant to my surroundings.  
"Hey, when are we going to put this thing together?"  
"Ugh, can't we just pay someone to do it."  
The words slipped off my tongue an my own widened at my lazy thought.  
"I,uh, mean how about after the event tomorrow?  
"That should be fine."  
"Okay!"  
The silence between us started to turn a little awkward. I took a deep breath in, I'm starting to make this confusing. He's never even really truly hinted that he likes me the way I'm thinking he does. I swallowed the light tingling feeling in my stomach, I'm not even sure what that it. The class went by quickly, I think my eyes rolled more then they should have. The bell quickly rang and before I could stuff all of my notes in my bag I heard a voice behind me.  
There was Nate again, and now he had his hands in his pocket and he was rocking on his heels.  
"I uhm, shouldn't have been such an ass."  
"No, you probably shouldn't have."  
"Can I make it up to you? Let me take you out for ice cream now. It'll be quick and it's right down the street."  
I took a deep breath in, what will ice cream kill?not to mention its free.  
"Sure, I'll have Wanda watch Jamie."  
"Okay, I'll see you out by your car."  
I nodded and walked out of the room, feeling guilt swell up in my stomach.  
Why the hell do I feel guilty. I made it outside to Ian's jeep to see Jared standing with them all, laughing and smiling. I wonder if he's ever going to turn back into the rude person he used to be? Or am I past some magical barrier? My palms began to sweat as I got closer to the group.  
"H-hey Wanda could you do me a favor?"  
Why is it now all of a sudden hard to talk, I'm choking in my own tongue.  
"Of course, what is it?"  
"I'm going to go get ice cream with Nate, could you watch Jamie?"  
"Oh I was actually going to go get my grandparents birthday gift, but I can."  
"No Wanda, I can do it."  
My eyes shot to the owner of the deep soothing voice. Jared. My heart began to speed up a little bit, I'm not even hungry for ice cream anymore.  
"Are you sure?"  
Oh god, now I'm starting to rock on my own heels.  
"Yeah, I'll take him to go get pizza or something."  
"It won't be that long but thank you!"  
I handed him the spare key I kept in the front pocket of my bag. I slightly met his eyes to see then darkened a bit. He looked like he was actually some what upset. I walked away from him and felt my phone buzz a little.  
"What the hell Mel?"  
It was Wanda and apparently she's a little upset that I'm going to get ice cream.  
"What?"  
"You heard what that kid said to Jared and now your going to get ice cream with him?"  
I took a deep breath in as I shoved my phone into the tiny hidden pocket of my sundress. This wasn't something to make a big deal about, and now she was. You don't see me freaking out about things when she would cancel on me all the times to go hangout with Ian, and I'm not even blowing her off. I let out a deep huff as I made my way over to where Nate was.  
"I thought you'd never come."  
"Sorry, it took longer than I expected."  
Yeah and my best friends trying to ruin my life. Not even that though, she's trying to hook me up with someone that I just want to be friends with. Sure Jared is attractive and sweet in a small way, but I don't see it clicking. I barely even know anything about him, maybe if I dig a little deeper something will kind of maybe fall a little. Some how in my deep thoughts I zoned out and now were outside of the ice cream place. I actually feel some what upset, I'm not even hungry. If anything I want to cry in frustration.  
"Hey Nate, I'm not feeling to good. You stay and get Ice cream and I'll see you tomorrow!"  
The words couldn't come out fast enough, my mood isn't in the right place. He simply agreed as I started to walk back to the school so I could get into my car and leave. The school arrived quicker than I thought it would, I really just want to go home and watch tv with Jamie. I should have just offered to go with Wanda and shop for her grandparents, hell Jamie's most likely out with Jared. I climbed Into my front seat and gently threw my head against the steering wheel. My hand found the radio as I turned the engine on and made my way home. When I arrived there, Jared's car was no where to be found. I walked up to the door and opened it walking into the house. I guess I forgot to tell you all, Jebs doing a lot better. They actually temporally moved him into the hospital to run some tests. I took in the emptiness, the house has been surprisingly clean. I usually clean it after school whenever I can, I fired the cleaning lady. If anything our aunt Maggie will stop over and pick some things up and drop off some sort of soup or casserole. I will admit I've never been super close to her, but she's a slight help. She disapproves of my parents always being gone, but she doesn't speak of it. I looked at the couch, it screamed for me to take a nap. I happily agreed and snuggled into the fluffiness. I felt someone shake me and I dug my face into the couch more.  
"Melanie?"  
That wasn't Jamie's voice. It's a lot deeper and it sounds like he's laughing. I lifted my head a little to see Jared some what laughing at me. I felt my dress some what ride up a little. I didn't even have to look down to know my boy short underwear are completely hanging out. I sighed a little bit.  
"You don't even have to tell me, I know my under wear are out."  
I could hear him laugh a little bit in the dim room.  
"What time is it?"  
I'm clearly still out of it and now I most likely sound like a complete idiot.  
"9 pm, on a Friday night and your sleeping. Oh and Jamie when to his friends house, he said you allowed him?"  
Of course Jamie lied, I would have to talk to him about that later.  
"I didn't, but you didn't know so it's okay. And what else is there to do?"  
I sat up a little and untied the braid that was in my hair, running my fingers through it.  
"Do you want to do something fun?"  
He asked, I could hear some sort of nervousness laced in his voice.  
"It's so late, like where?"  
"I know of a party spot, and surely there's a party going on. I mean that's if you can handle my group of people."  
"I can, just let me get ready."  
I said as I stuck my tongue out and stood up, fixing my dress. Surely I wouldn't be wearing this tonight, I'm aiming for shorts.  
"Should we ask Wanda and Ian?"  
"There already going, that's what we were talking about after school."  
I nodded as I started to walk upstairs.  
"You can come up to my room."  
"Your inviting me to your room already? That was easy."  
Of course he smirked and slightly winked. There's the sarcastic kid I kind of know. I flicked him off as I began to walk up the cool wooden steps. I don't know how I haven't managed to completely slip off of these steps and smash my face into the floors. I opened my door to see my room is completely spotless, Maggie must have been here. I went to my closet and found a pair of shorts and a tank top. I shrugged and grabbed a black cardigan.  
"Wait should I dress casual?"  
"Dress how ever you want."  
He smiled as he sat down on my bed, his back slightly resting against the head board. I shoved the cardigan back into the shelf and grabbed a nicer shirt. It's a long sleeve shear black shirt with a collar on it. It has slight gold little gems on some places. I slipped into the bathroom connected to my room and began to change. I decided to lose the tank too that belongs under it and do with a black lacey bandeau. I smiled as I looked into the mirror, it actually looked good. Wait doesn't it get cold at night? Whatever, this is fine. I walked back out into my room to my makeup stand, Jared was carefully eyeing me. I sat down and began to do my makeup a little, my hairs staying braided. Thank god Wanda showed me how to complete a smokey eye last year, it's all coming handy to me now. I finished it and turned to Jared, spinning a little to show him my final look.  
"You look great."  
I could feel a blush lightly spread across my cheeks, I quietly thanked him. I heard footsteps begin to walk into my room, the door opened and I saw Wanda's face smiling at me. She looked oddly similar to me, although she was wearing jeans.  
"Should I put jeans on?"  
"I mean it's going to get chilly."  
I nodded and walked over to my closet and found a light pair of jeans with holes on the knees and some other places. I walked Into the bathroom and quickly changed, snagging my toe in a hole once or twice. I walked out and turned once again, everyone's basically in my room now.  
"You look great still."  
Jared said once again as his eyes began to light up lightly. I smiled and looked down a little, I can already hear what's going on through Wanda's head.  
I looked in my closet once again too see little black boots, thankfully with no heel. I slid them on as I followed the group outside.  
"You know we are going to feel dead tomorrow, plus we have to be ready but like 3:30."  
I groaned as I locked my door, glancing at my house once again to make sure all of the lights are off.  
"I'll wake up early and drive us back, bud."  
Jared said as he patted my shoulder a little, it's strange how touchy he's been recently.  
"So who's car?"  
"Mine!"  
Jared said as we all started to walk towards his car. I know Ian loves his jeep, but I don't feel like messing my hair up.  
"But we always take yours."  
Ian whined as his feet stopped and we all turned to look at him.  
"How about you take Wanda and I'll take Mel."  
I could feel my heart start to speed up a little as I Wanda nodded in agreement.  
"That's fine with me."  
I said as I walked further to Jared's car, I slowly got in and sunk into the seat. I clicked my seat belt together as I rolled the window down a little, I actually feel slightly nervous. I felt the engine turn up, and I heard it roar. We were backing up when I accidentally placed my hand on the gear shift onto to have in come in contact with Jared's. I couldn't help but feel a shock tingle up in my finger tips and follow into my entire body. This night is going to be interesting.

**So how was it? It's kind of a filler, I'm sorry! I wanted to get something out for you all. :)**


	14. Are We Star Crossed Lovers?

**So this is what you all have been waiting for. :)**  
**Well I hope its as good as everyone wants it to be! I just want to wish you all a very good basically new start for the new years. Let go of all the mistakes and regrets and let yourself live. And hopefully we get another host book this year,tsk tsk.**

I could feel the nerves in my belly start to twinkle like the stars in the night sky. They were dancing high and low, like a fast up beat love song. I swallowed them back into the crevis of my mind, every inch of my pale skin crawled. My eyes quickly fluttered shut as I turned and looked out the window. In the dark sky the window shown a reflection of a some what nervous looking Jared, but why was he nervous? Im the one with these crazy feelings rippling my skin like a late tide. I began to chew at my bottom lip, a bad habit I have clearly failed to get rid of.  
"You,uhm,can change the station."  
He sounded nervous, actually some what very nervous.  
"No its okay, you like this station."  
I said with a slight smile, sadly this song was some what utterly annoying. Its been talking about love for the past mintue, and its starting to get to me. I slowly reached my hand up and turned the knob a little to get to a some what better channel. Thankfully, it was a song about going out with your friends on a friday night. Oh the irony. The car ride wasnt as long as I thought it would be, because were turning down an old back road. I could feel myself get a little anxious, who actually throws a party out here? I can feel it deep inside me that Wanda is feeling the same way. I looked out the window to us passing a few large corn fields, just driving deeper down this trail looking road. Im not even sure if this can be called a road anymore, the bumps we keep hitting seem to agree with my thought. Finally we pulled up to an open field, there were so many kids here. I smiled as I unclicked my seat belt and looked over at Jared. It surprised me a little when Jared got out to open my door. I smiled and got out as Wanda and Ian approached us. I began to walk by myself, until Jared got some what surprisingly close. We walked up to the large groups of people standing and listening to music. Im not sure how people dont hear any of this, but thats not my business. I looked back infront of me to see two boys that looked some what happy.  
"Howe, you made it?"  
"Yeah, and this is Melanie. That is Ian and Wanda, make them feel at home."  
I couldnt help but blush as the two boys held their hands out for me to shake. Why did Jared sound so demanding though? Jared led us to the drinks and people seemed to move for us. Girls were batting their eyes at Jared and guys were sticking their hands out.  
"Is there something we should know?"  
Wanda whispered to me as we got closer to the table full of bottles and what not.  
"Thats what Im wondering."  
I shly said as I turned to her, curiosity clouding my head. Is there something I need to know about Jared? I put a finger up to Wanda as Jared stopped to talk to someone. I seen a small group of people that looked some what friendly and I began to walk over to them until I seen one of the boys I met earlier.  
"Oh hi, Melanie is it? I hope you feel at home."  
The once said shly and some what nervously.  
"And what if I didnt?"  
I felt completely fine but I needed to know why everyone basically shoved their tails between their legs for Jared.  
"Because Jared would have our asses. You dont know much about him do you?"  
He said and I slowly looked down as I shook my head.  
"Well I guess I can tell you, but dont tell him I told you."  
I just nodded as the kid handed me a drink, I thankfully accepted.  
"Well, hes a good kid. I remember one day though he came and met up with us and he had this cold look in his eyes. He never told us what it was about and none of us really thought we would be how we are now. I mean we all used to be such innocent kids and now were these horrible kids."  
I just nodded, signaling for him to keep going.  
"Then one day Jared led us to this alley, he looked so angry. Of course us being guys, no one asked what was wrong. I was so terrified, it looked like he could have killed someone. I seen this group of guys that were staring at us and I knew things werent going to end well. The next thing I knew Jared was in this mans face yelling at him about this money he owed him. The guy tried to hit Jared but he missed, and it all went crazy after that. Jared had the guy on the ground and was hitting him when the guy pulled a knife out and stuck it right in Jareds side. Now we all thought he would just fall down and give up, but he didnt. Finally after he beat the guy enough and the friends fleed he stood up and stared at us all. Right infront of us he pulled the knife out and let it fall onto the ground, completely walking away from the scence. God, we all were so afriad of him. We thought maybe it was chance that it didnt hurt him enough until it happened again. Hes a nice kid and I have respect for him, even more after the Kyle thing."  
I could see Jared was now looking around for me.  
"What happened?"  
I just wanted to find out as much as I could before Jared got over.  
"Kyle was beating this kid that honestly did nothing and Jared went up to Kyle and basically started a fight for the kid to get away. Ive never seen a fight end so bloody, hell they even dented the hood of Jareds car. But some how he fixed it up. But do me a favor, take care of the kid. I saw the way he looked at you. Not to mention hes looking for you."  
I could feel my breath hitch as Jared slowly got closer through the cloud. In what way did he look at me? I could feel myself panic slightly as he got closer to me, this is not good. Do I like him or dont I? Why am I completely ripping myself up over this?  
"There you are, I was looking for you. Ive seen you met Brandt, how was he?"  
I could see Jareds eyes darken a bit, as if he could pounce at someone in any second.  
"He was nice. I was just asking him about how they get away with this."  
I know its wrong to lie, but I told him I wouldnt tell Jared. Jared just nodded as he put his finger to his lips and handed me another drink. I wasnt aware that I had finished my last one with such ease, it must have been that intense story. A few more drinks later and it was some how a lot more comfortable around Jared,not to mention everyone was a little too nice. I found ease as I saw that Ian and Wanda were talking to another lovey-dovey couple. I looked up at the stars as my thoughts started to ease a little.  
"Lets take a walk."  
I looked back down to see a some what smiling Jared. Ive never seen this smile though, this showed sincerity. I nodded as he stuck his hand out, it was a comforting warm. This is wrong Melanie, hes going to get the wrong impression. You know your leading him on and all your trying to do is sit back and fight these little feelings you have for him away. We both know he only wants someone with innocence. "I saw the way he looked at you." Is this a trade mark he has his friends use? I sighed as we walked away from the party.  
"Where are we going?"  
I couldnt help but slightly laugh as we were walking towards an opening in the woods.  
"You'll see."  
I could see the his smile. The moon was shining down on us both, causing a picture perfect glow. We walked a little further until I saw an opening, it was beautiful. The moon seemed the highlight the area with the perfect lighting. He led me to the very middle and told me to sit down. I automatically sat on the ground, the high grass beside me actually relaxed my body a little bit. He layed back on the ground, resting his head on his arms while he looked up. I followed his actions as the night sky swallowed me in. This was something out of a movie, and Jared was best friend. This is pushing the limits, I try to tell myself. Honestly, I feel myself comfortable with this limit then.  
"I feel like we all need to relax sometimes. The best part about these kind of things."  
I turned to look at him as he was already looking at me, and something caught my eyes. He had a faint glint in his eyes.  
"Well, Im glad you chose me to assist you."  
The smile rose onto my face before I could even tell it too. This all felt a little to natural and honestly, I feel like im in a danger zone. You know you like him a little. Now my thoughts are trying to play games with my mind. The thing that scares me is, there not completely lying.


	15. But,Were The Gladiators

**You all can be mad at me, I allow it, really. I left everyone hanging for like a month, my bad! But I'm slowly falling out of love with the host.**

I could feel my pulse begin to speed up a little bit. The throbbing in my blood was a sign that I was growing nervous. The warmness from the alcohol was still fuzzy in my head, but the smell of grass was soon swallowing in my thoughts. I looked over to see a kid that looks so relaxed and at ease, a kid I've been getting to know better and better each day.

"Jared?"

I heard someone yell, it sounded some what full of panic. My mouth grew dry, swallowing suddenly became difficult for my body. My head whipped over to see Jared up and already on his feet holding a hand out for me to grab. I happily accept it as my knees slightly try to buckle. Of course, I would choose now to feel some what panicked. We walked quickly back to the bonfire to see a bright red crimson car parked in front of everyone. My eyes began to look around, what was wrong with everyone? They looked like puppies that just got yelled at. My eyes then searched over to Jared, he was growing visibly angry. It was then that I noticed we were holding hands, and my fingers were throbbing from a loss of blood. I tried to shake my hand loose, but it simply wasn't working.

"Oh look at little Jared and his squirmy little girlfriend. She's precious, she really is."

I looked at the stranger, very confused and suddenly insecure. Everyone had their eyes on us. I could feel holes being bored into me, hopefully everyone will soon look away.

"I told you I was done with all this shit."

I looked at Jared, his voice had a clear growl to it. He never said anything about this? I don't even know what's going on, but clearly everyone else does.

"Oh come on. I have the money in the bag, simple. You win, you get it. I win, I get whatever I want. Like old times? And I know you can't turn this deal down."

Okay, so clearly this stranger wasn't going to budge.

"What the hell is going on?"

Clearly my voice chooses now to deceive me. I always had the charm of talking when I clearly shouldn't. Jared's hand was clenching mine tighter, it was turning painful. I'm sure if I looked at my fingers they would be a slight shade of plum purple.

"Oh he didn't tell you?"

"And I won't, neither will you. I'm not doing this."

"Oh but you have to. I like how your trying to clean the bad boy slate but we had a deal. You can try to take it back but you know the consciences."

It was nearly a second when I felt him pull away from me. He was walking towards the stranger, I tried to follow when someone grabbed me. I heard Wanda gasp as a dirty hand covered my mouth. My body was in full panic now, but the anger was stepping in. My elbow grew momentum as it found way to this strangers abdomen. They groaned and stepped back a little but it wasn't enough for me to get away. They had a clear tight hold on me now, and I wasn't getting out. I tried to fling my arms a little when I felt a cold piece of metal flinch against my skin.

"You don't wanna make any suddn moves sweetie."

The shivers were crawling down my spine, sickness was invading my gut. I heard Jared walk over to me, clearly angry. I'm not sure why he should be angry, he's not the one being held up by a stranger.

"I'll do it."

**I'm so sorry guys this is so short and I can't even seen to focus right now. I'm just finding it hard to write, at the moment.**


End file.
